Jurassic Vampires
by twilightfanjm
Summary: The Cullen coven are summoned by an old friend of Carlisle's to Isla Sorna for a life changing experience. But, what happens when the vampires themselves aren't even safe from the ferocious beasts of the island.
1. Raptors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Raptors**

Renesmee's Pov

It's time for us to leave I thought to myself. Grandpa Carlisle had gotten a call from an old friend named John Hammond a few days ago. He invited grandpa and his family to visit some place called Isla Sorna. John Hammond didn't give grandpa very many details. He just told him that it is a life changing experience. It is something that no other person has ever experience. And he wanted grandpa and his family to be the first people to experience it before he released this theme park to the public. So we were all leaving today. By all of us I mean Grandpa, Grandma, mom, dad, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and my husband Jacob Black.

"So where are we headed again?" Jacob asks me.

"Were headed to an island called Isla Sorna Jacob"

"Isla what?"

"Sorna, it's an island somewhere close to Costa Rica"

"Wow, this going to be a long trip" Jacob says.

Throughout the whole trip Jacob and I can't help but wonder what it is exactly that is at this mysterious new theme park.

"Maybe it will be a theme park about wolves" Jacob said

My dad and I laughed at that.

"Jacob, I hardly think that a theme park about wolves would be life changing" my dad replies.

"A wolf can be life changing, well turning into a wolf can be life changing anyway"

"Jacob, I hardly believe that this new theme park will be about men changing into wolves" I said.

The whole trip passes this way. Just speculating about what we are going to find when we arrive at this mysterious island.

By the time that we arrive at the island, I am dying of thirst. I decide it would be a better idea if I go hunting before I meet Dr. Hammond. But, as it turns out, this was the stupidest idea in the entire history of stupid ideas.

As I am trying to track down a delicious animal whose blood I can drink, I hear the strangest animal noises that I have ever heard. _I wonder if it is edible. _I think.

All of a sudden this huge reptilian thing jumps out at me. Scaring the daylights out of me. It looks at me as if I am something to eat. If I didn't know any better I would say that this is a dinosaur. More specifically a raptor. It growls and snaps it's teeth at me.

I run for my life.

Since when did the predator become the prey?

I guess right now.

But then I remember something else _Raptors hunted in packs of two or three. _

As soon as I thought that another one jumped in front of me as if to prove my point. I run in another direction where a third raptor makes an appearance.

I've never felt more lucky to be half vampire than I do right now because I can still manage to out run the raptors, and if I were fully human, I would have been dead a long time ago. But, unfortunately since I do have some human in me, I will tire out eventually.

"AHHHHH!"

"Help Me!" I scream

"Someone help me!"

"AHHHHH!"

The raptors are right behind me. But them I hear something else. I see my parents and my Jacob in his wolf form. I see my dad tackle one of the raptors, my mom the second, and Jacob the third. Even though they are also immortal they also seem to be struggling with the dinosaurs.

"Run Nessie run!" my dad screams.

**Would do you think?**


	2. Dr Hammond

**Chapter 2: Dr. Hammond**

**Edward's POV**

When we got to the Isla Sorna I got this very uneasy feeling. I felt as though we were all in danger, which is really stupid because we are vampires, and nothing can harm us, except for fire anyways. I reluctantly allowed Nessie to go hunting on her own, but this is something that I would soon come to regret. Why did I let her go off alone? I guess it's because she goes hunting on her own all the time, but when you have feeling that something bad might happen, it's a dumb idea.

"Carlisle, it's nice to see you dear old friend. I see you and your family haven't changed at all" Dr. Hammond said. (**A/N Dr. Hammond knows that they are vampires). **

"It's nice to see you to old friend. It's been too long" Carlisle said. "To what do we owe this invitation to this beautiful island of yours?"

"Well Carlisle welcome to Jurassic Park, come inside and I will explain more"

The inside of the building looks like a breeding facility of some sort, but I just can't figure out what it is that is being breed. Dr. Hammond know about my gift, so to keep me out he thinks about a bunch of random scientific facts.

"This island is a nature preserve that we have created, we call it Jurassic Park" "On another island called Isla Nublar we were able to extract dinosaur DNA from fossils and clone them" Dr. Hammond explained.

Everyone in my family looked as if they were chocking on venom from shock. Which is exactly how I felt.

"Wait a minute" "You mean that you were able to recreate a species that we extinct 65 million years ago!" Carlisle said.

"Yes, yes I was" "We had a mishap on the other island and we had to shut down the park over there" "So we decided to try again over here, but not interfere so much with nature's process" "We still breed dinosaurs, but not as much as we use too" Hammond said.

"Oh no, my daughter is out there hunting by herself with a bunch of monsters loose?!" I scream.

"I didn't even know that you had a daughter Edward"

"I do, she is half human, she could get hurt!"

"Go find her now!" Hammond says.

And with that Bella, Jacob, and I go searching one part of the island to find her while the rest of the family searches the rest.

And that is when I hear her thoughts.

_I wonder if it is edible._

A Raptor jumps out at her scaring her.

She starts running for her life.

_Raptors hunted in packs of two or three. _She thinks

Oh no, just as she says that another one jumps in front of her.

She runs in another direction where a third one appears.

"AHHHHH!" she screams

"Help Me!"

"Someone help me!"

That is when I run, I tackle one of the monsters, and Jacob and Bella tackle the other two. Even though we are all strong and immortal we struggle with the raptors.

"Run Nessie Run!" I scream.

She runs for dear life, and eventually we are able to kill the beasts and then we start searching for Nessie before anything else can happen.


	3. Pregnant

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have had a lot of school work, but I still felt bad for not updating this sooner. **

**Chapter 3: Pregnant**

I have been running for over a week now; running from dinosaurs that is. I have been getting concerned that my family hasn't been able to find me. Did my family survive the dinosaur attack? Were they still searching for me? They should have been able to find me by now. I just don't understand why they haven't found me yet.

All week I have met all kinds of different dinosaurs some friendly, like the triceratops, and some not so friendly, like the t rex. I have been close to becoming a dinosaur's snack a couple of times. At least the herbivores seem nicer; as long as I don't go anywhere near their babies. I learned that lesson the heard way when I had approached and touched a baby stegosaurus; momma dinosaur had spotted me and ran after me trying to swat me with her massive tail. There have also been a lot of animals that I could hunt; it surprised me how many mammals populated this dinosaur infested island.

I just couldn't believe that a whole week had passed; a whole week since this whole mess had started, and still no sign of my family anywhere. On top of everything else that has been happening I have been throwing up every morning for the past four days. I attributed it to just stress; but still I wanted Carlisle to look at me when they found me, if they found me.

"Stop it" I told myself. I could not afford to think so negatively. I will find them, or they will find me. I've tried tracking my family but my sense of smell has been out of whack lately; I noticed that whenever I hunted. I just can't seem to track as well as I use to.

A thought suddenly came to me. I was suppose to get my period they day after we arrived her. I'm late. Suddenly everything made sense to me. The morning sickness, my weird sense of smell, and the lack of a period.

"I'm pregnant" I told myself.

This might also be the reason why my family hasn't found me yet, because when a woman is pregnant her scent changes.

I looked at my stomach and I noticed that it was rounder and more firm than usual. I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier.

Suddenly I felt a kick on one side of my stomach; as if the baby wanted to prove my suspicions. Then I suddenly felt a kick on the other side of my stomach.

_Twins. _I thought, I'm carrying twins. I was so happy and yet really worried at the same time. I was so happy because Jacob and I have wanted to have a baby for quite some time. I was worried because it was hard enough to survive in this prehistoric world by myself and now I had not one but two babies inside of me.

I heard strange noises again; when suddenly a pack of tiny dinosaurs made an appearance; Compsognathus started attacking and nipping at me; but the knowledge that I was becoming a mother gave me the determination to stay alive not only for myself, but for my babies as well. So I fought them off and ran for our lives.

**Please Review**


	4. Found

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far.**

**Chapter 4: Found**

**Renesmee's POV**

More and more time just keeps going by as I am lost out here in this prehistoric world; It has now almost been two weeks since I got lost. These past several nights have been really cold and now I think I might have pneumonia because of it; I keep coughing and I keep getting fevers. I've recently started to cough up blood to. Also, my pregnancy seems to be developing at an extremely accelerated rate; I now appear to be around eight months along. I'm growing at an even faster rate than my mom did when she was pregnant. I'm not sure if it's because I am having twins or if it's because the babies are part vampire, part shape shifter, and part human. Or maybe, it's all of the above; I don't know. I wish Carlisle was here to help me.

I was also attacked by a raptor this morning. The creature somehow bit me in the back; which is causing me immense pain. I think the wound might already be infected to; it looks infected. I usually heal quickly but this wound is still fresh; that's another reason why I think it got infected, because infections usually interfere with the body's natural healing process.

All I can say is that I am seriously down on my luck right now. I am lost, sick, injured, and pregnant with twins. I can't think of anything that can make this situation worse right now.

Scratch that, it just started raining really hard right now. That'll make the situation worse for me alright. If only I can just find somewhere warm, dry, and safe. Safe is the key word here, because on this island safety is a rare jewel to be found.

For instance, I thought I had found a nice cave to sleep in yesterday only to find out that it housed a family of T Rexes that wanted to eat me for dinner.

After searching for a long time I finally find a cave that is dinosaur free. I am extremely worried about numerous things. What is going to happen to me? Am I going to die of sickness or injury? Or will I live? Will I have a normal birth or will the babies rip their way out of me? Will I ever see my family again? I am really worried about them. Surely I should have come across someone by now.

I start crying at the possibility that I might never see them again; that they might be dead. All of the crying brings on a round of coughing as well. I am crying and coughing so much that I barely notice the sound of footsteps entering the cave. I look up and see one of the people that I thought that I would never see again.

**Edward's POV**

I am beyond consolable right now. It has been almost two weeks since we lost Nessie. It seems like we have searched this island a thousand times over to find her. We have encountered many dangerous creatures as well; but thanks to us being vampires we have been able to escape each and every time.

But, there still isn't any sign of my daughter, my precious baby girl. Her scent has disappeared, no trace of it anywhere. This has caused us a great disadvantage because now we have to search this godforsaken place like humans.

Since we weren't able to find her Carlisle decided to pronounce her dead yesterday. He says that is probably the reason that her scent has disappeared and that is the reason that we can't find her at all; she's no longer with us. Bella has been visibly shaking from tears that she can no longer shed for these past two weeks, but these past 24 hours have been the worst for her, as they have been for all of us. Jacob has also been crying nonstop for his wife; his imprintee.

As for me, well, I needed time for myself. All I want is to be alone right now; wallowing in my own grief. It has started pouring as if the weather was purposefully reflecting my mood as my body is racked with sobs and tears that it can no longer shed.

As I am walking near a cave that's when I hear it. I hear a lot of crying and a lot of coughing. I feel this strong pull towards whoever it is; I just feel the need to go in there and comfort whoever it is; I can't explain it.

As I walk deeper into the cave I am shocked to see who it is; it's my baby girl. The one person who I thought I would never see again. She looks just as shocked to see me as I am to see her. I also notice that I hear not one, but three heartbeats? My daughter is pregnant, with twins. She looks to be around eight months pregnant. Pregnant! That explains why her scent disappeared, it just changed. How could I be so stupid! I should have thought of that as a possibility! I guess I just never wanted to think of my daughter and that mutt doing _that. _

"Daddy!" she screams.

"Nessie baby!" I scream back.

She tries to run to me but she is unable to, she's too weak right now. But as soon as I reach her I hug her tightly; I hold onto her never wanting to let her go again. But, I also notice that she is wincing, but she tries to hide it. As I am rubbing her back I notice the large infected wound on her back; probably caused by a dinosaur. She then starts to cough violently, I notice that she coughs up a few specks of blood, she tries to hide it, but I still see it. I know that I have to get her to Carlisle ASAP.

**Please Review**

**Happy Easter Everyone**


	5. Reunions and C Section

**Reunions and C Section**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Daddy!" I screamed as soon as I saw that it was my father.

"Nessie baby!" he screamed back.

I tried to run to him, but I am so weak that I am unable to right now. But, as soon as he reached me he hugged me tightly. We hold onto each other, never wanting to let go ever again. I keep on wincing the whole time he is hugging me, thanks to the wound on my back, but I think he notices it anyways. I think he noticed the wound when he rubbed by back. I start coughing violently and unfortunately I cough up a few specks of blood. I tried to hide it, but I think he noticed it too. I can never hide anything from my father.

"Daddy, I thought I would never see you again" I said.

"I thought I'd never see you again either. Everyone thinks you're dead" he tells me as he starts to dry sob.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never let you go hunting by yourself." He said.

"Dad it's not your fault, it's not anyone's" I said.

He smiled widely and said "You're babies really love you".

I was shocked "you can hear them?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like I could hear you when your mother was pregnant with you."

"What are they thinking now?" I asked.

"They are happy that you are finally said. The have been sad that you have been so miserable this whole time" he said.

The babies start to kick pretty hard and my dad places his hand on my stomach and feels them kick. He smiles widely and says "They really love you, and are happy that you are happy"

I'm crying of happiness as he said that.

"Nessie, how long have you been sick? How long have you had that wound on your back?"

"I have been sick for several days and I got the wound this morning" I answer.

"We need to get you to Carlisle ASAP" he said.

"He needs to treat you soon. Your condition is serious" my dad said.

He picks me up and carries me effortlessly. Thank god it's not raining anymore. Soon were back at the part of the island that we first arrived at.

"Carlise!" dad screams even though he doesn't have to. Everyone comes out and they are so shocked and happy to see me again.

"Nessie!" everyone seems to be screaming at the same time.

Grandpa's face shows a mixture of happiness and concern at the same time. I'm sure my haggard appearance has not gone unnoticed. He carries me inside where he does a thorough examination of me. Jacob, along with the rest of the family were also with me the entire time.

"Nessie, I'm so glad you're back. I thought I'd never see you again "Jacob said.

"Same here" I replied.

"Well your wound is large and it is infected. You do have pneumonia also. However, you are also pregnant with twins which makes it very difficult to administer medicine while you are pregnant" Carlisle said.

"What can we do?" my mom asked.

"The safest thing to do would be to perform a c section right now, so we can treat her quickly" he said.

"I think it's a good idea" my dad said and Jacob agreed.

After numbing me he performs the procedure. I hear the cries of my first baby.

"It's a girl" Carlisle announces.

He proceeds to the next baby. Soon enough I hear crying while Carlisle announces "It's a boy"

"What should we name them?" Jacob asked me, really happy that he got his wife back and two kids all at the same time.

"What about Nicole for the girl and Jacob Jr. for the boy" I said and his face lights up.

"I love them" he said.

I smiled when I got to hold my precious son and daughter for a moment.


	6. Home At Last

**Chapter 6: Home at Last**

**Renesmee's POV**

We are finally home. I was unable to travel for a few weeks due to my lack of good health. We could not get off that island fast enough when Carlisle said that it was okay for me to travel again. We wanted to be out of danger. Jake and I wanted our kids to be safe.

After I gave birth to my kids, I was not allowed to be around them for quite some time so they couldn't catch my pneumonia. My pneumonia was cure within a couple of days; however that infected wound took a lot longer to heal. That took several weeks. As soon as that was healed we left.

This was definitely a life changing experience for all of us. It was an experience that none of us ever wanted to repeat again.

**The End**


End file.
